The Shipping Murderer
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Zona who is a really kind fangirl, and then the next minute, she's murdering ships. Can her friends help her? Waring: Confusing sort of But, there's A LOT of references in this story. There's Harry Potter, Adventure Time, Total Drama, The Cat Returns, Monster High, Doctor Who, and way more fandoms.


"No! Please! Spare her!"

"I'll spare her if you admit your feelings!"the young man shook his head with an annoyed look. With one slash of a sword, the young woman was dead. The teenage boy ran up to the girl and cried.

"WHY?! WHY;WHO WOULD FREAKIN DO THIS?!"

"I would."

Lake Lovegood-Every((Story from Present))

Dear Diary, Something wonderful happened. I was saved from bullies. I think everyone should get a fair share, but bullies don't. They think everything should go to me(as in, I should be hurt and in pain;no one else should). But, what I believe is others come first. If you have one cookie and two friends, split the cookie in half, give a piece of the cookie to the two friends, and not have any cookie part. Everything's not about me. **Every person needs at least one pro. **I don't. I'm fine. Except that I get bullied everyday. Anyway, I was saying hello to everybody at school until I saw Ella Deculose. The queen of bullies. I said hello to her and she said

"Oh, you must be new in school. Nerds aren't supposed to talk to me."

"...What do you mean?" Ella told me just because I was wearing Harry Potter themed clothes, I was unpopular automatically. Well, that's not fair.

"Just because somebody loves Harry Potter, you will be a jerk to them?"

"Not a jerk. I'll just crush them in pain." I frowned and said

"Stop being racist! When you see someone who obsess over something you don't like, then you'll hurt them until they're dead! And just to let you know, Harry Potter is WAY more popular than you'll ever be." I marched off as I felt two people grabbing my arms.

"Throw away the trash." The two girls who grabbed my arms picked me up and put my head first into the nearest trash can,

"Let this be a lesson to you, muggle! Never mess with Ella Deculose! I'm the most important being on planet earth!" And off those popular jerks went to class. The final bell rang right when I got out of the trash can...and I got detention for being late...and everyone laughed at me...including my crush. My crush isn't even popular and he's laughing. He's a huge fan of Doctor Who. I guess he hates Harry Potter as much as Ella. I silently cried on my desk. I know people come before me, but I'm in terrible pain. I feel like the only Potterhead in this whole school. I want to go home. I want my Hogwarts letter. Soon, the next bell rang. I was the last person out of the classroom. A girl then said

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked towards the voice and saw a girl with long wavy brown hair, huge glasses, a japanese school outfit, and was carrying a book...Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! The girl looked beautiful. A beautiful fangirl. I didn't know they were real. A little later, I finally answered her question

"Oh, I was bullied today. By Ella Deculose."

"Mm, she's a feisty one. In my opinion, she's a fan of Umbridge and she's trying to act as her." I laughed at the reference she made. Ella is a lot like Umbridge.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Lake Lovegood."

"Lucky! You have my favorite Harry Potter character's last name!"

"But, you're on the fourth book...Luna doesn't come until the sixth book. How do you know her?"

"Oh, I'm just re-reading the series for the fifth time."

"Finally! A fellow Potterhead who understands...what's your name?"

"I'm Zona Eternity."

"Cool! Your name sounds like someone from Star Trek or Star Wars or something universal."

"I get that from my friends. Not from Ella, though. She always makes fun of my name just because my name's different."

"Hmp! Ella just needs a slap in the face!"

"She does?" A voice said. Ella and her gang were in front of us, as if ready for a showdown. All the kids were staring at us. Even my crush. Zona looked angry and said

"She does. We're giving out free cupcakes and slaps. But we ran out of cupcakes."

"...Fine. Hit me, Jabba the Hutt."

"Hitting you is gross. I'm into hot fanboys, not popular girls." The crowd that was watching us started laughing. Ella blushed angrily and marched off.

"That's all you have to do to Ella?! Just make her embarrassed?"

"Yes, because I know that in the inside, she's very shy."

"How do you know that?"

"Me and her used to be like Obi-Wan and Anakin." Anyway, Zona and I became best friends. :D She's awesome, she even sent me a letter in a Hogwarts envelope and a Hogwarts ticket...I'm sad she had to go, though. I still visit her G.R.A.V.E. Sometimes, I become crazy and talk to the G.R.A.V.E. :( I hope she returns…**"You're just as sane as I am."**

Misty Queen-Disable((Story from Present))

Dear Diary, Ugh! I hate Ella and her gang! Making fun of me just because I love an old man! That old man saved my life and now he's in a coma! My mom is dead and my dad is a jerk;the boss of BP. If I wasn't a fangirl of Adventure Time and I didn't love an old man, then Ella would want me to be part of her group. She cares on the outside. Good thing I'm friends with Zona. Coolest fangirl I know. She even has a bad past that she just wants to forget about! We're also in a band together. I play bass, Zona is vocal, and Lake is flute. One day, we were practicing together and we were singing about our pain.

"I love an old man who saved my life. But that old man's in a coma...hand me a knife." That was my line. Lake's:

"I love HP, he loves DW, what more can I say? He hates HP, I'm okay with DW, I am grey." Zona's is probably the saddest.

"I lost my best friend, my life is shipping, but nobody cares. If I died, nobody would care, not even my crush, who probably doesn't know I exist and my family kills for a living and I just want to go to my room and cry out my lungs;I don't deserve to live! My family hates me, my crush hates me, what more do I have to say? I hate myself, my name is stupid, and my best friend is a jerk!" Tears were running down Zona's face as she said every word. Lake and I even stopped playing when she started crying. Lake and I started asking if she was okay, but she ran away.

"Wait! Zona, come back!"

"NO! DON'T FREAKIN FOLLOW ME!" And Zona ran until we couldn't see her anymore. It was kind of awkward from there. I should've never of said we should talk about our past. It's just...**I'm disable. Misty Queen is disable and doesn't know what she can do. **I feel lost. I feel like no one can help me...but then I became friends with Zona. I must help my friend! The next day at school, I saw Zona in the library.

"Zona…"

"I'm sorry how I acted, Misty. My past took hold of me."

"I know just what you're feeling. You're not alone. Even if you feel like you should give up;don't. You're true friends are here." Zona gave a little smile but frowned again. She's still grey. I looked around the library to see how many people are here. There's like five people.*sigh*This shows how much Zona is a friend to me. I stood up on the table Zona was slouching on. I then sung

"Daddy. Do you even love me? I wish you could show that you do." Most of the kids in the library started looking at me. Zona started looking at me too.

"Feels like I'm not even a person, I'm just your problem." Kids from the hallways started staring at me.

"And I need to save you but who's going to save me?...Daddy, do you even love me? I wish you could show that you do." I then grabbed Zona's hand and pulled her up so she was standing on the table,

"Zona, feels like I'm not a person, I'm just your problem. Marc, I need to save you but who's going to save me?!" Everybody in the hallway and library started dancing and singing along. Every kid in the library and hallway is either an Adventure Time fan, or have the same problems we have. That made me happy. I could tell that made Zona happy too. But, I then heard

"Marceline! Shut up!" I looked towards the voice and saw, ugh, Ella,

"Why are you singing about Adventure Time;the dorkest show ever?"

"I'm helping my true friend, unlike what you're doing."

"Yeah, you're acting like Ice King dressed as a horse. You're spying on us. Are you jealous of the unpopular?" Zona said. Ella gave an angry face and marched off. Somehow, Zona is the only way to get Ella away. Anyway, I shall end this entry here. I'm reminding myself too much of Zona.*sigh*She was good...but the dark side took her over. **"Are we not like two volumes of one book?" **

Stormy-Known((Story from Past))

Dear journal, I am the most popular student in school and I want it to stay that way. **I am known for everything;including being evil. **I love making nerds miserable. Makes me feel good. But, I'm running out of people to help me. Plus, I'm sort of lonely. I need a sidekick. I need a girlfriend. Well, after a week of walking around in the hallways, I found a girl. Her name is Ella Deculouse. She's beautiful and I can see her as the evil type. The only problem is she's a fangirl and her best friend is Zona Eternity. Ugh;nobody can beat her!...Unless I make her miserable. I need to lure Ella to the popular side. Then, her job will be to make Zona miserable. Zona will be crushed and I'll be able to take over the world! So, the next day, Zona had to go to orchestra for lunch, so it was the perfect time to sit next to Ella at lunch.

"Hello, Ella." Ella waved with a smile. Ella is shy...hmm...I'll have to teach her how to be evil AND social. Socially evil! Anyway,

"Ella, you know that Zona is sick, right?" Ella looked shocked and shook her head,

"Zona has cancer. She's going to die soon." Ella looked sad and worried,

"The only way to cure her is joining forces with me."

"Why? Zona says you're evil!" Ella shouted while blushing.

"Zona hates you. The cure is you getting out of her life."

"...But...Zona would never...I've been her best friend since I was three. How could she say that?"

"Zona's plan is to make everyone sad and disappointed. She's starting with you." Tears were running down Ella's face as she said

"But I hate you and you stink! Learn to use deodorant, fool!" Ella was about to leave as I said

"Your choice. Cure Zona so she won't die, or she will die." Ella stopped in her tracks as she turned around and stared into my face.

"If I join you...will I look like you?" Ella's already starting to be evil. She cares on the outside. After a week of training, Ella was pure evil. She was pure social. She was socially evil. :D Now, I'll use my new weapon and destroy Zona! So, I sent Ella out and she made two jerk friends in a snap. The group marched towards Zona's locker as they saw Zona. Zona looked happy all of a sudden.

"Ella! :D There you are! Did you travel or something! I missed you!" Zona ran up to Ella for a hug, but Ella shoved her to the ground.

"Zona! I gave you your cure, now you owe me!"

"...What?"

"You owe me your happiness! I saved you from dying! Where's my award?!"

"Ella…" Tears were running down Zona's face as she realized she lost her best friend. Her friend was destroyed by Ella.

"YOU TURNED INTO FREAKIN HEATHER!"

"I did not!...well...maybe I am. Being Heather isn't so bad. Destroying everyone just for money and fame.*smirks*Girls! Take out the trash." Ella's new friends picked up sad Zona, carried her outside, and put her head first into the big trashcan outside the school. MWAHAHAHA! My plan is working perfectly! Soon, Zona will be the saddest being on planet earth! :D Anyway, Ella came back as I said

"That was brilliant! Keep Zona sad and you'll get your share of the bargain." Ella smiled evilly as she left. I promised Ella she'll be the queen of earth once Zona's gone. But, just to let you know, evil break promises :) I'm also glad I finally got rid of Zona. She is trapped and forced to be evil. I'm going to take over the world right after I finish my giant robot.

Maverick-Difficult((Story from Present))

Dear Journal,...What can I say? I feel like I lost a war. My mother died and so much hate and revenge filled me, I could've joined forces with Stormy. But...Zona saved my life. I'll tell you that little story. My eyes were glued to the ground. I'm not going to look anyone in the eyes today, I'm so sad and mad. My dark brown hair is luckily covering one of my eyes, so all I can see is hair. The other eye could see anything, though. That's why I was worried. You see, I wanted revenge so badly that I found a way to get rid of people. I'm sort of like Medusa now. All I have to do is stare into the eyes of someone and they'll turn into their number one fear. Now that I'm cooled down, I don't want to turn anyone into anything. Not even Ella and her evil gang. Anyway, I went to homeroom and looked at my desk during class. The teacher even said

"Maverick! Look at me when I'm talking!"

"...No."

"Do you have a good reason to not look at me?"

"Yes."

"Because you're too ugly to look at!" cried a student. The class laughed and I even chuckled a bit. But, the teacher grabbed some of my awesome hair and pulled my head so our eyes were staring at each other. Right when I saw his eyes, I looked away, but it was too late. The teacher turned into a giant mutant rat. I never knew the teacher was afraid of something like that. Anyway, all the kids in the classroom freaked out and started heading out of the room. I ran out of the room too, but looked back at the teacher before I left. I'm sorry teacher...I felt like this was all my fault;I hated myself. I ran and ran away from school until I found a cliff. Perfect! I was about to run off the edge of the cliff as I heard a voice.

"Wait! Maverick! DON'T JUMP!" I turned towards the voice, but kept my head towards the ground. I could tell the voice was Zona's.

"Why can't I jump? I'm just turning humans into monsters!"

"Because you're my friend. You're a fanboy. Not much fan people are at school these days, and don't worry, I know the cure for your curse."

"...You do?" I asked as a little hope sprouted inside of me.

"Yes! I do! All you have to do is trust me!"

"...Okay." Still looking at the ground, I could feel a warm hand touch my hand. The hand started dragging me for what felt like forever. But...the warm hand made me happy;and I don't know why. Anyway, we finally were in, what felt like, a house. Zona sat me down as it sounded like she was making something...soup? When Zona was done, she said

"Open wide." I opened my mouth wide as I felt a hot spoon go in my mouth. Mmm. Tastes like chicken soup. Once I swallowed the delicious soup, Zona said

"Now...look at me. Your eyes meet mine." At first, I didn't want to, but I told myself that I should trust Zona. So, I looked at her. Her smiling face was beautiful...and I didn't change her into a flesh-eating monster! :D

"You cured me!"

"Yeah. My family does this, so I feel like I know the cure for every weird curse."

"Then I'll have to call you the Doctor."

"Doctor Who? ;)" I smiled as I actually called Zona The Doctor. It's her nickname. And, I know that you probably ship me and Zona, but Zona deserves someone else. She found her person. He's pretty awesome. He's my best friend. They're both different and the same. Both unique. As long as Zona and I are at least friends, then I'm happy. **I may be difficult sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't get a happy ending. **Please, fangirls, don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I'll find my girl! And I won't give up! :D

Butler Gikkingen-Successful((Future story))

Dear Journal...I feel like an idiot. All this time Zona Eternity had a crush on me and I had a crush on her. Now she's trapped….murdering people;even if she doesn't want too. I NEED to save her. I feel like this is all my fault. So, I run to my best friend, Maverick.

"Maverick! I'm going to save Zona!"

"What?! But where she is is dangerous!"

"Nothing's dangerous when you're with Zona." Maverick didn't say anything after that. Maverick always thinks I'm right...all the time;no matter what the problem. I took Maverick to my house as I got into my fancy tan jacket, fancy tan top-hat, and fancy black cane.

"Why being fancy? This adventure isn't like walking into a ballroom."

"No, but these are the only clothes Zona has ever seen me in. She'll recognize me right off the bat." Anyway, after I dressed up, Maverick and I ran to school and ran to the evil room. The evil room is where all the nasty and popular students hang out. Ella and her gang hang her. Anyway, I knocked down the door and yelled

"Where's Zona?!" Silence. No one was in the room. So...I guess we better look around. We walked in the room and a metal door slammed behind us. Pitch black.

"B-Butler?"

"Hang on, Maverick." I went through my pocket and found a candle and matches. You never know when you're going to need them. After the candle was lit, Ella was right across the room. Maverick jumped and said

"Geez, woman! You're like a weeping angel!"

"Yeah, but I'm not. I don't care for your filthy fandoms anymore. Stormy taught me that popularity is better." I frowned and said

"WHAT HAVE YOU FREAKIN DONE WITH ZONA?!"

"We haven't done anything. _She_ chose to go into that filthy world and murder ships."

"Zona would never do that. Her family will get her out of this!"

"But what if her family hates her? Who saves her then?"

"I will."

"Butler, Zona is gone...but I'm here."

"*groan*Ella, you're like Darth Vader to me. Zona is like all my favorite characters of each fandom combined."

"Same with me." Maverick said sort of dreamily. Ella's face then looked like rage took over her.

"Listen up! Zona is GONE! You can either choose to live in the dumps or be popular!"

"...I choose Zona." I then grabbed Maverick's hand and dragged him out of the room. Once he was out of the room, Maverick started running with me.

"Why are we running?" We heard a giant boom and saw Ella...still filled with rage.

"That's why." Maverick and I ran until I tripped and Ella was going to execute me with a knife she found. I have no clue where she got that from. Right when Ella was going to stab me in the neck, my cane blocked the knife.

"Why? Why, Butler?! WHY'D YOU BREAK UP WITH ME!?" Tears started running down Ella's face.

"I broke up with you because you became evil! Look what you're doing now! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Ella then took her knife out of my cane and looked at the knife. More tears were running down her face and she said

"...You're right...I've become a monster. I hurt fangirls and fanboys for a living. I'm so sorry!" Ella fell to her knees and started crying some more. Maverick ran over(he kept running when I tripped)and said

"Now what's up with Ella?"

"...She's learning to be a fangirl again." Maverick smiled, kneeled down and said

"Hey. Ella. I turned people into monsters for awhile...but Zona saved me. People make mistakes, and that's okay. Without mistakes, you don't learn. You don't grow."

"Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear." Ella looked up at Maverick and I and whipped her tears.

"I'm just...so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking when I joined forces with Stormy."

"...Could you help us save Zona?" I asked, kneeling now.

"Of course. Zona is my best friend."

"Yep, Darth Vader became Anakin again." Maverick said while smiling. Maverick got up and started running out of school as I helped Ella up.

"Butler?"

"Yeah?"

"D..Do you still love me? Like old times?" I turned my head and looked at Ella head to toe. She was wearing a short black dress and her hair was wavy like Zona's, but was more blondish than brownish. Plus, Ella doesn't have glasses. She just has big pretty blue eyes.

"Ella...I'm sorry, but I like to forget the past. If I was with you again...I would just think of you as Darth Vader. You understand?"

"...Yes. I understand...**just you're so perfect! You're blonde hair, your fighting skills, your sense of knowing what to do at hard times;you're so successful!**...you really fell in love with Zona, huh?"

"...Yeah."

"I can see why. You both have seen the impossible, you're both brave and kind, and you both know just what to do at weird times." Ella didn't see, but I gave a little smile. I hope Zona is okay…**"Whenever someone creates something with all of their heart, then that creation is given a soul."**

Delete Who-Used((Present Story))

Dear Journal...I hate myself. And my choices. Why did I become popular? Why did I become a fanboy? Who am I? I've heard Zona Eternity can solve everything, but I don't trust her. I don't trust anyone.*sigh*I shall tell you my story. **I used to be popular and one day I suddenly chose to be a fanboy.** Nobody that's popular or bratty accepts me anymore. All because I love Doctor Who, they threw me out! Well...if I love Doctor Who, does that mean I'm an automatic fanboy? No...I choose what I want to be. I want to be popular AND love Doctor Who! So, one day, I knocked on the door to the evil room. Ella answered and said

"*scoff*What do YOU want?"

"I want to be popular again!"

"No way, Whovian. You either drop fandoms or be dropped in a trash can." Ella was about to close the door as I stopped her and said

"Please, I'll do anything!"

"Fine;as long as you act bratty. Act like a jerk for a week and your back being popular. Also, don't mention Doctor Who for a week."

"...Deal." Ella and I shook hands. The week was hard. I threw dorks in trash cans, stole their money, and hurt them physically and mentally. I know I'm supposed to be mean...but this feels wrong. Before, this didn't feel like anything, but now it does. The worst part was probably class this morning. Lake came into the classroom late. She got a detention for being late...I had to laugh at that;that counts as being mean. But, when she looked into my laughing face, I could see her heart broken. That made me feel awful. How could I hurt a Potterhead?! I-I mean...that's good...no! I don't know who I am anymore! I care for popularity AND fandoms. Why did Ella have to give up fandoms?! I felt like I didn't belong on earth for the rest of the week. I don't know where I belong. But...on the last day of the week for trying to become popular, when twas recess, I was lying on soft grass. The grass tickled me as it danced with the wind. I wanted to grab a sonic-screwdriver and throw someone in a trash can at the same time. I was thinking of suicide as I heard

"Hey, Delete."

"Exterminate!"

"*laugh*This isn't a battle. I just wanted to tell you something." I looked up and saw Lake. Does she want to tell me how awful I am?

"You are Delete Who. A Whovian. I know your name is a bit weird, but so is mine. Delete, if you want to know who you truly are...let me tell you this. Allons-y! Don't blink! Wibbly wobbly timey wimey! Always take a banana to a party! The angels have the phone box! Books;the best weapon in the world! Well? And isn't anyone going to ask me what's up with the glasses!?"

"...10th Doctor...David Tennant...I am Delete Who...I am a Whovian...I don't like throwing people in the trash...I throw Daleks in the trash!" Lake gave a happy face as I said

"Lake, thank you." I gave Lake a hug. She hesitated, but hugged me.

"D-Don't thank me. Thank Zona. She told me to tell you those quotes. She knows way more Doctor Who than I do."

"But you're still a Whovian and a Potterhead." Lake smiled and nodded. Then, Ella came and said

"What are you doing with this muggle?!"

"Learning that I'm a Whovian;not a villain."

"...Fine! We'll get you, Delete Who! Popular WILL WIN!"

"Not if the tenth doctor beats you." A voice said. We all turned towards the voice and saw Zona. Ella angrily frowned and cried

"Zona Eternity, you're a filthy muggle, a Dalek, a pansycake, a stupid mortal, Jabba the Hutt, an orc, and a stupid mundane! :(" And Ella marched off angrily while shoving a kid into dirt.

"Whoa. Somebody got a little too carried away." We all laughed as I said thanks to Lake and Zona. Also, when Zona left to find her other friends, Lake said

"I thought I really lost you. The first few days I've been here, you were a fanboy of Doctor Who...you're cute, Delete. :) But, when you laughed at me and started hurting fanboys and fangirls...I thought you were gone. I thought you hated Harry Potter. I thought you were one of them." A tear ran down Lake's face as I realized that she has strong feelings for me. I gave her a hug and said

"I bet you're gonna have a really great year...as a fangirl." Lake wiped her tear and smiled. I have a feeling that I have strong feelings for Lake too. ;) **"Don't blink or you're dead."**

Stone Unger-Popular((Future Story))

Dear Journal, I am the sidekick to Stormy, the evil master-mind! At least, I thought I was. Ever since Ella came, I've been nothing but an ordinary slave hurting people. I hurt more people than Ella! Where's my reward?! Luckily, Ella became a fangirl again, so I'm Stormy's sidekick. I'm so happy that Ella is out of here! She was never evil compared to Stormy or I. Anyway, Stormy is making a giant evil robot to destroy the town and become ruler of the town. He'll then go worldwide and take over the world. Best plan ever! Of course, it's not as good as G.R.A.V.E. That's right. Stormy made G.R.A.V.E. and shoved Zona in it. Stormy told me that G.R.A.V.E. is like an evil Tardis. While Stormy was training Ella, she was talking about Doctor Who and Tadris. Tardis was the perfect way to get rid of Zona. No one knows where she is. She doesn't know where she is. G.R.A.V.E. takes you to a random, horrible place. The place could be so horrible that Zona could be dead! Although, I don't know if she's dead or not. The only person who knows what's going on with Zona is Stormy, and he won't tell me anything! I'm so eager to find out what happened to Zona. The only clue I have is I heard Stormy evilly laughing and saying

"Zona can't resist the power! :D" Not sure what that means...**I am the most popular student ever! I've bullied people since kindergarten! I should know EVERYTHING! **That's it, I'm asking Stormy what's up. I deserve to know. So, I go up to Stormy. He has a screwdriver in his hand and is working on screwing in some nails.

"Hey Stormy?"

"What, Stone? Did you finish my homework?" I must admit, I'm really smart, so I do "master's" homework.

"No, I want to know about Zona." Stormy stopped what he was doing and said

"No."

"Why not?! I'm your number-one sidekick!"

"Next to Ella."

"What did she do?! NOTHING. She cares for fandoms and being kind. I care for ripping students' heads off! Who do you think is more evil!?"

"Ella is more evil."

"H-How?!" Stormy didn't say anything, but I could tell by his face why he thinks Ella is still evil. He loves her.

"*sigh*Fine, whatever, what matters is I want to see your most evilest plan by destroying Zona Eternity, one of the most powerful beings on earth!" Stormy didn't say anything again as he said

"Fine. You want to see our prisoner...but this shows if you're truly evil. Last time I showed Zona to someone...she left me…" Ella got to see Zona and not me?! Ugh! Whatever, I'm going to try to let Ella pass me. Forgetting about Ella. Anyway, Stormy showed me to a glass ball that had G.R.A.V.E. engraved on the bottom. Stormy touched the glass ball with one finger and Zona was there. I...I've never seen Zona like this...she has blood all over her and she's killing couples with a knife. That's the least thing I would expect Zona to do. Zona is powerful and she gave into evil. She is enjoying killing people. Somehow...I feel sorry for Zona. The place she was in was weird too. It looked like an old school...why would G.R.A.V.E. send her to an old school? Stormy then turned off the glass ball and said

"You're not gonna go save Zona now...are you?" I didn't say anything. I love being evil...but somehow want to help her at the same time.

"*sigh*This is why I didn't want to show you. Stone, you were my number one sidekick and now you want to save the enemy. I don't know why, but every evil person I've shown this too left being evil and wanted to go save Zona. Not working on me. I guess that means I'm truly 100% evil :) ...Now scram. Get lost. I never want to see your face again Stone Unger." I left the evil room and went back home. I was kicked from being evil and popular...but Zona is in trouble...but this effect didn't work on Stormy. Perhaps Zona is sending a message to all kind people to save her. There's still a bit of sane in Zona, and she's calling for help. That's why it didn't work on Stormy. Because he is truly evil….I'm going to go start a rescue party for Zona;and I know who to go to first.

Cherish Cupid-Emotional((Present Story))

Dear diary, AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MAVERICK IS SO HOT! He's one of the only fanboys I know that is funny, cute, and AAAAAHHHHH! I want to ask him out, but a girl asking him out will make him less manly for some reason, and I heard that he loves Zona! Hmmm...I need The Doctor's help. I go up to Zona and say

"Hey, Zona! :D"

"Hi, Cherish. How are you and Monster High."

"SSHH! No one can know that I like Monster High! Embarrassing! Anyway, you may know that-"

"You have a crush on Maverick."

"How'd you know?"

"Cherish, your locker is covered with pictures of Maverick. Sort of obvious." I blushed and said

"Zona, can you help me get together with Maverick?"

"Fine, I'll do anything for a fangirl. Besides, I'm The Doctor." Zona and I then had to go to class and I was so excited. Maverick will actually get to know that I like him! I don't even care if he says no. As long as I'm at least his friend. :D **I know I get pretty emotional at times...especially overdramatic, but that's just me. I'm emotionally social.** The whole day I was thinking about Maverick. When school was almost over, I heard

"Cherish!" I turned around and saw Zona. I jumped up and down and cried

"What did he say?!"

"He said meet me over there at seven." Zona pointed to a bridge. It's a japanese bridge. The school had extra money and we decided to build a japanese bridge. I think the place is sort of romantic. So, at seven, I tried to dress up not too fancy, but fancy enough. I didn't do anything with my short pink hair. I need to be myself...although, if I acted like myself, I would be worrying on what to wear and what to do with my hair and everything. I didn't tell my family where I was going tonight. My brother, Rebel, would just make fun of me for no reason. That's what brothers do. Anyway, I went to the bridge and watched the pretty water go down the hill, under the bridge, and goes into a giant pipe where it disappears. Maverick wasn't there. I tried calming myself down.

'Don't worry, Cherish. He's just late. Boys do that.' I started getting bored watching the river, so I stared at the beautiful moon and stars. After what seemed like forever, I looked at my watch. 8:00. I've been here for an hour! I better give up. Maverick isn't coming. Tears started running down my face as I was going home.

"Cherish, wait!" I turned around and hoped it was Maverick...but wasn't. It was Zona.

"Zona? Where's Maverick?! IS THIS A PRANK?!"

"*sigh*I'm sorry, Cherish. Maverick says he doesn't like you."

"Wh-what about being friends?!"

"...No. He said you would still obsess over him...and he doesn't want fangirls now."

"...How come?"

"When I went to ask Maverick, I told him the news and he looked confused. He then told me that...he loved me. But...I told him that I have feelings for someone else. Maverick doesn't really want to see other people now. I think I broke his heart on accident. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but I didn't want to break another heart. Are you not going to be my friend anymore?"

"I'll still be your friend. I'm not angry at you. You tried...and that's what's really important. And what I realized from looking at stars for half an hour...is there are other hot boys in the world. And I bet I'll end up with one of them...some day. All I need to do is believe."

"Believe...Cherish, I think you solved my problem with my crush. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Doctor. Thank yourself. I couldn't of realized that I'm a free fangirl without you. I AM A FREE FANGIRL!" I yelled. Zona laughed at that. The rest of the night, Zona and I got ice cream, talked about fandom gossip, fangirl stuff. Zona is a really fang-tastic friend...and I want to help and save her from evil.

Ella Deculous-Important((Future Story))

"We need to go to Stormy if we want to know where Zona is."

"No! Too dangerous, Butler!

"With Zona, nothing's dangerous." Maverick said. Butler, Maverick, and I all were heading to Stormy's home...where he's building a giant robot. I'm telling these guys that it's dangerous and they're not listening! They care for Zona too much. I mean, I am Zona's best friend, but **I feel important too. I'm a witch's best friend;where's my reward!? **Luckily, we actually didn't need to go to Stormy for directions. Stone was running towards us and calling

"MAVERICK! ELLA! BUTLER! FREAKIN STOP!" We ran up to Stone as Butler asked

"What's wrong, Stone?"

"*pant*I...I want to help...make a search party...for Zona."

"But you're Stormy's sidekick. How can we trust you!?"

"Because I know where Zona is in G.R.A.V.E. I can get all of you to where Zona is in pain." Maverick and Butler looked at each other with un-sure faces, but I could see in Stone's eyes that he saw Zona trapped in that old school. He really does want to help.

"We can trust him."

"Why?"

"...Do you want to save Zona or not?!" The two boys still didn't know what to do, so they decided to go along with me. We told Stone we trust him and he looked so happy...happiest Stone I've ever seen. Anyway, Stone first says that we need a better search party. Butler thinks the less people we bring, the more won't get injured, but I believe that Zona won't hurt a fly, so we decided to get all of Zona's friends to help. We got Lake, Misty, Delete, Cherish, and Cherish's brother Rebel to help. Well, everyone we're bringing doesn't trust me one bit and I feel awful...but they'll do anything for Zona. Once we got everyone, Stone brought us to G.R.A.V.E. and said

"Whatever happens to us, just know that we're doing this for Zona Eternity;the person who helped us with all our problems." Everybody probably started trusting Stone just because he said something awesome about Zona. Stone opened G.R.A.V.E.'s door and looked down in G.R.A.V.E.

"Okay, I'm going to hack into the system so we'll all end up where Zona is. Then, we'll all jump down this dark hole." People were murmuring to each other that they didn't want to. So, Stone hacked into the system and said

"Who's gonna be first?"

"FREAKIN MEEEEEEEEE!" We turned towards the giant yell and saw Rebel running towards the hole and jumping in as if the hole was filled with ice cream.

"REBEL! FREAKIN NO!" Cherish then ran after Rebel and fell into the hole. Maverick then ran after Cherish and Butler ran after Maverick, and I ran after Butler because I could never let anything happen to him...even if he doesn't like me anymore. So, I fell in the dark pit and was scared. Five minutes of falling and all you can see is black=screaming like a girl. After five minutes, I looked down and saw an old floor. I fell on the old floor and landed on my arm. If I moved my arm, I would just cry in pain. I think it's broken. I then got up and looked around for my friends. I saw no one, but heard

"WWWWAAAAAAAA!" Right behind me. I turned towards the cry and saw Stone.

"Stone! You alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...what about you?"

"Well, I think I broke my arm."

"Let me see." Stone looked at my broken arm and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out everything you need to make a cast.

"Why'd you bring all this?"

"You never know what's going to happen in G.R.A.V.E." While Stone was making, what looked like, a perfect cast, I couldn't help but noticed his dark hair. His hair looked...cool. Same with his brown eyes, and dark clothes. He was as dark as batman. After he made the cast, he stood up(while helping me up)and said

"That's weird. Where'd everyone go? We should all be in the same place. People should still be coming down the dark hole."

"Maybe we should look around."

"Probably." We looked around the old school and saw dead bodies, blood, things that freaked me out, but not too much. I felt safe next to Stone...so I didn't freak out that much. After ten minutes of searching, we heard footsteps coming towards us. Stone started to look like those footsteps were ghosts, but the first thing I saw of the footsteps was the fanciest black shoe I've ever seen.

"Butler!" Butler and Maverick came around the corner as I ran up and hugged Butler. Butler sort of pushed me off and said

"Ella, Stone, have you seen anyone else here?"

"No, and that's weird to me. I know I got everyone in the right spot...I hope…"

"This is why I didn't want to bring other people."

"Let's stop worrying and start finding Zona and her friends." I said while heading a random direction. I noticed that Butler nor Maverick asked me about my cast. They really don't care for me. So far, the only one who asked me if I was alright is Stone...after leading the way for awhile, Butler said

"Ella, you're getting us lost! Let me lead!" So, I went in the back of the group as Butler led.

"Butler doesn't really like you." Stone said.

"Because I made a mistake and joined forces with Stormy. I used to be with Butler and now he'll never forgive me."

"If I was Butler, I would forgive you." Stone smiled at me a little and then had his normal straight face. Again, I feel safe around Stone.

"_Get out of my forest_."

"What? Ella, Stone, Maverick? Was that you?" We all shook our heads.

"_I said get out of my forest!_" We then saw a ghost. A girl ghost. The boys started freaking out, but I didn't. Her face...I've seen her somewhere. It couldn't be...could it? I started walking towards the spirit as Stone cried

"Ella! Get back here!" I didn't listen to him, though. I just went sort of close to the girl and said

"Aisling?" The ghost girl then said

"_How do you know my name_?"

"I'm a fan. Is Brendan here?"

"_With me, yes. With you, no. He is a spirit, just like me_."

"Who could've done this to you?"

"_The Shipping Murderer_." And with that, Aisling disappeared.

"Who was that!?" Maverick cried.

"That was Aisling from the movie Secret of Kells."

"What's she doing here?" asked Butler.

"Not sure…" All of a sudden, I started hearing something.

"_You must go where I can not, Ella, ooh, Ella, not in this world but fog, Nil sa saol seo ach ceo, we is not live, is ni bheimid beo, little short for a while. Ach seal beg gearr. Ella, ooh, Ella, not in this world but fog_…" The voice(which sounded like Aisling's)was showing me the way to The Shipping Murderer. Perhaps The Shipping Murderer might be a clue. The boys followed me in confusion. After a while, we heard

"AAAAAAAAHAHHAH!" That scream interrupt Aisling's beautiful song, but now, our goal is to save that scream. We ran into a room and saw something we wished we forgot. We saw Misty knocked out, Delete knocked out with blood dripping from his mouth, and someone was holding Lake by the neck!

"Hey! Stop that!" Butler cried while running towards Lake and the murderer. The murderer turned around as we saw...Zona.

Zona Eternity-Different((Future Story))

Flashback

"You'll never be anything!"

"You _save_ people!?"

"Zona, our job is to be demons." Agh! Fine! I'll admit it! **I am different **because my family is a bunch of demons...but I don't want to be a demon;I want to help others out. Luckily, my family looks like humans on the outside, but have demon...insides on the inside. We also have really weird eyes. That's why I wear huge glasses so know one gets freaked out by my eyes. That's why I'm really good at solving weird things. Curses, monsters, creatures, you name it. This is also why Stormy is afraid of me. A demon is 100x stronger and(sometimes)smarter than a human. Stormy is the only one who knows I'm a demon. I guess he found out when he was trying to get a sidekick. The reason why I don't like Stormy is because he wanted me to be his sidekick first, but I found out what he was doing and refused. He must've found out I was a demon while spying on me. That's what Stormy does if he wants a sidekick. He spies. Then Stormy finally got rid of me by G.R.A.V.E.

Future

Ella, Stone, Maverick, and Butler were all staring in shock at me. I dropped Lake and wanted to say

'Butler! Maverick! What are you doing here?!' But being trapped in this old school got me insane and my insane self replied with

"You two;in the back! Do you like each other?" I said while raising my knife.

"Zona! I'm Butler! These are your friend Maverick, Ella, and Stone! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!" Butler cried while shaking me back and forth.

'Butler! Yes! I remember all of you! I just can't get out of this insane spell!' My sane self cried, but my insane self said

"Move over! You'll get your death turn soon!" I pushed Butler to the side and was heading for Stone and Ella. I tried stopping myself and Maverick tried stopping me too, but it was no use. I felt like crying as I saw myself get closer and closer to Stone and Ella. But, suddenly, Butler ran in front of me, held me tight, and kissed me…_"You'll never find true love…"_ My insane self was destroyed...my sane self came back...all thanks to Butler. I dropped my knife and said

"Butler...Maverick...Ella, Stone!" I ran up to everyone and gave them a big hug,

"Thank you! I couldn't control myself! I would bring ships to this school and kill them…I hate my family." I said while tears ran down my face.

"Well, we're glad you're back but for now, let's wake up Misty, Delete, and Lake." Butler smiled at me a lot. He's glad I'm okay. The three boys went over to the three unconscious people as Ella was next to me saying

"Zona...I'm so sorry. You're my best friend. I should've stayed being your best friend...but Stormy won me over."

"I'll forgive you. Especially since I tried to kill you."

"But that wasn't you. You were kicked down here by Stormy and was trapped in this old school for at least a month. You must be starving." I'm actually not starving because demons don't need to eat food, but I still don't even want to tell my friends that I'm a demon. Once Maverick, Butler, and Stone woke up Delete, Lake, and Misty, I said sorry to them all and they forgave me. I'm glad I actually didn't KILL anyone. Also, Lake was the last one to wake up. I strangled her too much, so Lake wouldn't wake up. But, Delete came over to Lake and gave her "CPR". THEY'RE MY NEW OTP! Anyway, once everyone was awake and happy and forgave me for no reason, the group realized that we're missing Cherish and Rebel. They're still lost in the school somewhere. So, we gotta look for them. Speaking of Cherish, I go up to Maverick and say

"Maverick...I'm so sorry for breaking your heart."

"That's okay. I just realized that there's other kind and supernatural women out there…" Not sure if that's true, but whatever. Wait, did he say supernatural?

_"__Chirp."_ The group turned towards the noise and didn't see anything but two rectangles that were purple and those eyes were right above our heads. Ella went up to the front and said

"Who are you?"

_"__jsdhflgfgfg,fg,f b"_ I don't think anyone understood that except Ella...Ella can understand spirit?

"Oh! Hello, Francis! Did The Shipping Murderer get you too?"

_"__hdtiybadwkghbnxg"_

"I see. Well, we're looking for our friends Cherish and Rebel. They have pink and blue hair. Have you seen them?" The purple eyes then teleported to the end of the hallway.

"He wants us to follow him." We followed the teleporting purple eyes as I was wondering about Ella. She can speak spirit. Is her family spirits? Not sure. I've known Ella since we were little...but if my family were spirits, I wouldn't tell anyone. Plus, she's so kind to spirits, yet so easily become evil to humans. Hmm...the group then stopped, so I stopped. We saw Cherish and Rebel sitting in a corner...looking sad. Butler ran up to them and cried

"Cherish! Rebel!" They didn't look up, even if Butler was right in front of them. Butler started walking forwards to them, but Butler bounced back as if Cherish and Rebel were really scary. Butler then put his hands out;inches to Cherish and Rebel's heads. The group was confused until Butler said

"There's a forcefield around them."

_"__Correct, Butler Gikkingen. I am G.R.A.V.E. My creator, Stormy, made me have a brain and feelings so I'll be as evil as he is. So, I want two of your group members to stay with me and travel around time for the rest of their lives, or I will kill your friends Cherish and Rebel Cupid and destroy earth." _G.R.A.V.E. is serious. He wants two of us to stay. I guess G.R.A.V.E. is lonely, so he wants two people to stay and be timelords. The group was thinking about what to do. We don't want to get rid of two people, but we don't want our friends and earth destroyed either. After awhile, Delete said

"Guys! I have two ideas. DELETE, DELETE, DELETE!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Delete and Lake were crying 'delete' and 'exterminate' in the most robotic way. I don't think that's going to work. G.R.A.V.E. isn't that dumb;I can feel it. After ten minutes of shouting, Delete said

"Fine. I'll do plan B. I'll be one of the people to stay here."

"What?!" Everybody cried.

"Being a timelord would be cool, and I don't want to wonder my whole life if I'm truly popular or a fanboy. If I'm a timelord, then I'll know that I'm truly a timelord." The group said they wanted to find another way, but Delete was refusing. Lake especially didn't want Delete to go.

"Delete! We'll find another way! I don't want you gone…"

"Than come with me. You can be my companion." The group stopped talking to each other about ideas, and looked at Lake, waiting for an answer.

"Delete Who...I would LOVE to be your companion!" Lake and Delete hugged and everyone clapped. Ah, I'm going to miss Lake. She was a GREAT friend. I'm going to miss the ship too.

"You guys are my OTP!" I cried.

"You want to see OTP?" Delete cried as he kissed Lake. WHOOOOO! DAKE! Then, the whole group started vanishing away from the school. Before we knew it, we teleported right in front of G.R.A.V.E. Delete and Lake didn't teleport with us. They're still inside G.R.A.V.E. Plus, Cherish and Rebel was on the street, sleeping...but they woke up. We then saw G.R.A.V.E. flashing and disappearing. Dake are going to be happy being timelords.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" We turned towards Cherish, who was screaming, and saw a giant robot shooting missiles all over town. Stormy. :(

"We need to stop Stormy from destroying the town!" I cried.

"HOW?!" Maverick cried. I need to save the town…

"EVERYBODY! We're going to save the town from Stormy! Two people, grab my hands!" Ella and Butler held my hands,

"Everybody else, hold hands like in a circle!" Everybody got in a circle as I focused...focus...fo...cus…

"Whoa!"

"Zona! You have superpowers?!" I opened my eyes and saw we were in somewhere with metal as the walls, floors, ceilings, etc. I teleported us inside the giant robot. Demon powers.

"Okay everyone, let's go find Stormy." I led the group up staries as Butler was right behind me and said

"You're a demon. That's okay. My family is a bunch of cats." I looked into Butler's eyes and could see he was not lying. A bunch of cats? A bunch of demons is worse. Soon, little metal robots started attacking us. Stormy knows we're here! But, Misty was punching those metal robots as if they didn't hurt...and she was floating!

"Misty! What are you!?" Two fangs grew from her mouth as she said

"I'm a vampire." I smiled at Misty. I never knew my friends were something else. I thought they were humans...but Misty is a vampire, Butler has a family of cats, and Ella might have a family of spirits! Anyway, Misty cried

"Guys;go! I'll hold them off!" The remaining of the group(which is Butler, Maverick, Cherish, Rebel, Ella, Stone, and I)left Misty as we kept running towards where Stormy is controlling the robots. Next, Stormy let out these weird flesh-eating monster things. But, a bow and arrow appeared in Cherish's hands as I said

"Cherish! You're actually Cupid?!"

"Sort of!" Cherish kept shooting arrows at those weird monsters as we went ahead. My friends are awesome. Soon, the group finally made it up to Stormy.

"Hello fanboys and fangirls. How are you?" The group looked like we were ready to fight as all Stormy did was flick air. Rebel, Maverick, and Butler were down just by one flick in the air.

"You're not the only ones with super powers."

"What do you want from us?!" Stone cried.

"I want my faithful sidekicks to come back and destroy Zona Eternity."

"I'll never be on your side again, Stormy!" Ella cried.  
"I know. :( :D" Stormy flicked the air again and Ella and stone were knocked out. I was the only one left.

"Zona. Your friends were either taken by G.R.A.V.E., fighting my monsters, or knocked out by me. You have no allies. What are you going to do?"

"Stormy, you know I have demon powers. I know you want me to use them. You want my powers."

"Congrats, you found out the reason I want to destroy you. I can only have your powers if you're dead, and that's almost impossible...not. To kill a demon, you need to make them miserable."

"Well, I'm not miserable anymore. I don't care for my family! My crush loves me! My best friends have supernatural powers! The only thing keeping me miserable is you bullying me." Stormy smiled evilly as we fought like wrestlers. We don't want to use our powers. We want to be old fashion. Luckily, I'm winning so far. Stormy has a black eye and a bloody nose. But, I was about to punch him in the face, but Stormy was able to grab my neck and started choking me.

"This is the end of good, Zona Eternity! Evil shall live on! :D" Suddenly, Stormy stopped choking me...he fell to the ground. Is he dead? I looked at his back and saw a fancy black cane sticking right there. I looked up and saw Butler, awake. A bit sleepy, but awake. I ran up to Butler and gave him a hug.

"Where would I be without you!?"

"Dead." Butler then kissed me. I don't know why, but everyone woke up right when we kissed. Big coincidence. Everyone is alright and happy. :D

Afterword

Lake and Delete: Dake will forever be timelords and travel around time with G.R.A.V.E. They never got bored of their adventures, or each other.

Misty: Misty continued showing off in school that she's a vampire. The old man that Misty loves woke up from the coma, and she's very happy. Even if Misty doesn't really end up with anybody, she's still happy.

Stormy: Stormy is dead, thanks to Butler. Evil is gone for now :D

Maverick and Cherish: Maverick decided that Cherish is really nice and can use a bow and arrow really well. She can use the bow and arrow like Legolas, she's that good. Although, Zona is still a part of Maverick's heart, he knows that they can't be together, and he's okay with that.

Stone and Ella: Stone and Ella did end up together. Even if Stone hated Ella at first. They realized that they both made a huge mistake of becoming evil, and then became good. Also, Ella's family are spirits.

Rebel: Rebel wasn't in the story that much, but he ended up being a very witty and fun guy. He went into acting.

Butler and Zona: Of course, Butler and Zona end up together. A demon and a cat...or a human raised by cats. They both learned that they both have weird families, and accepted who they are. FAN PEOPLE.

The End


End file.
